EOS
damage, but like EOS they have high health, and Vault Hunters might not find it worth it to take the time to destroy them. EOS will spawn with 6 Ion Turrets and later will add 4 Missile Turrets during the recharge period. Once EOS's shields are finally depleted and it takes actual health damage, EOS will eventually disappear from the arena to fully recharge its shields. This will generally happen at least twice during the battle. While charging, EOS will generate large holographic images of Lilith and other allies, attempting to discourage and demoralize the Vault Hunters. These images do not otherwise interact with the battle and can be ignored. Also during the shield-recharge periods, harder versions of bugs and glitches will start spawning, including Badass Glitches which have reflective shields which can quickly down a Vault Hunter if fired into. During the final round of battle with EOS, these heavier mobs will continue to spawn to further antagonize the Vault Hunters, in addition to EOS stepping up its aggressiveness. The Badass enemies spawned during the final stages will often need to be addressed, rather than letting them be. Once EOS is finally defeated, 5H4D0W-TP will appear on its throne, lying on its back, the H-Source ready to be plucked out. 5H4D0W-TP will blow a raspberry and generate a large pool of good loot, including Moonstone, and items. After the main bulk of the loot has dropped, a final item is guaranteed to spawn, accompanied by another raspberry sound. |Custom Header = |Custom Data = |Appearances = *Claptastic Voyage |Strategy = |Mission = System Shutdown |Quotes = |Notes = *When fought during the story mission System Shutdown, EOS will always reward a random item upon defeat. However, any subsequent fights do NOT guarantee a legendary item. On the relatively rare occasion a legendary item is not rewarded, up to four items and four Moonstone clusters are rewarded instead. *EOS has an increased chance to drop the Proletarian Revolution and Absolute Zero. * If Vault Hunters have approached the ECLIPSE/EOS fight either underleveled or without extensive gear preparation, EOS can be extremely difficult and time-consuming to defeat. This is partially due to the immediately-prior fight against ECLIPSE being a difficult fight in and of itself, often depleting much-needed ammo reserves prior to EOS's sudden appearance, and partially due to EOS simply withstanding and dishing out substantial amounts of damage itself. It is possible for the fight to last upwards of half an hour in these circumstances. **Despite this, it is also possible for EOS to be defeated near-instantly, utilizing certain character and gear combinations and/or exploits. Some methods of dealing damage to EOS using these combinations/exploits inflict so much damage that it is possible to bypass multiple (if not all) phases of the fight, effectively canceling its usually mandatory shield recharges. *Unlike ECLIPSE prior to it, fighting EOS in co-operative play is actually easier than solo attempts, as EOS splits its attacks amongst the multiple Vault Hunters. This is especially useful if EOS uses its devastating laser attack, as if the targeted Vault Hunter dies, the remaining Vault Hunter(s) can remain in the fight, ensuring EOS won't respawn with full health and shields. *EOS is prone to several glitches, which can occur at any point during the fight. The first glitch listed below will always happen, the ones following it may happen: **During the third and final phase of the fight, EOS will always materialize in a static line of sight, rapidly spinning to face its targeted Vault Hunter once it is fully visible. It will remain facing this angle for the remainder of the fight, however, its model will instantly flip a full 180 degrees whenever it passes behind the center of the arena. **The eye of EOS may disappear entirely during a shield recharge, effectively removing most of EOS's offensive capabilities. If this happens, the critical hit location is permanently exposed until the end of the fight, allowing it to be defeated with ease. **During the phases where EOS vanishes and its shields recharge, the Eye of Helios/Moonshot cannon and EOS's various cannons may not disappear. While the EOS will not fire lasers or moonshots, the other turrets will function normally. **EOS may suddenly reset rather than reappear following a phase in which it recharges its shields - completely refilling its health as well. It is also possible for it to simply despawn, making it impossible to finish the fight. **Upon death during single player, which causes EOS to respawn with full health and shields, it may reappear in a location far away from and not utilizing its regular movement arc, making targeting it either extremely difficult or impossible. This glitch can also happen with ECLIPSE |Trivia = * In Greek mythology, Ēōs is a Titaness and the goddess of the dawn, who is the sister of Helios |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }}ru:5H4D0W-TP